1. Field of Invention
The field of the invention relates to connectors.
2. Discussion
Connections must sometimes be made to water-resistant or waterproof sheeting without defeating the water-resistant or waterproof quality of that sheeting. For example, a waterproof bag intended for use in white water rafting may have to be connected to a shoulder strap or a handle. A tent fly may need to be connected to a line to secure the tent against wind. The means by which the connection is made should not lead to openings in the sheeting that will cause leaks when exposed to moisture. This could happen if the connection is sewn to the sheeting because the stitching will penetrate the water-resistant or waterproof sheeting. It may be possible to avoid the use of stitching by welding or gluing the connector to the sheeting. Stitching, however, is most commonly used because it is easier to use, is well known, does not require expensive welding equipment, is strong, and is reliable.
Hitherto, connections to water-resistant or waterproof sheeting utilizing stitching have been secured against moisture by applying a water-resistant tape over the stitching or by applying a sealant to the stitching, in the same manners as seams are sealed. This is a laborious and sometimes uncertain solution. It may be difficult or impossible to seal stitching in certain cases by using these means.
An example of a connection that is difficult to seal using conventional means is one that would permit a shoulder or neck strap to be used with a rain cover for a camera and lens. Some current rain covers pass the shoulder strap through openings in the rain cover to anchor points on the camera body or lens. This makes a breach in the barrier against moisture provided by the rain cover.
Preferably, the strap would be connected to the rain cover and the rain cover would be connected to a supporting strap that would support the camera and lens.
Attaching the shoulder or neck strap to a connection point on the outside of the rain cover, and the supporting strap to a connection point on the inside of the rain cover, would permit the shoulder or neck strap to support the camera and lens through the rain cover without permitting moisture to pass through the connection area. This kind of a connection has not been accomplished because of the difficulty of providing connection points that both would be able to support the weight of a camera and lens, which can be considerable for a digital single lens reflex camera and a large lens, such as a 70-200 telephoto lens, and would be waterproof or at least water-resistant. The difficulty is increased by the presence of connection points on both sides of the fabric.